


I Won't Put On A Show For You

by DustinMcDreamy



Series: FYeahSaphael's Winter Fic Fest [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Drunken Kissing, Flirting, Hunter's Moon Bar (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Kissing, M/M, Musician Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: Magnus drags Raphael out to a local pub for some drinking, and Raphael becomes enamored with the musician.Day Three of FYeah Saphael's Winter Fic Fest. Theme: "Free Choice".





	I Won't Put On A Show For You

     Raphael and Magnus were walking down the streets of New York late at night. It was prime time for parties, drinking, and letting your inhibitions let loose. The snow was barely coming down, but the streets were still beautifully full from a slightly heavier fall earlier on. 

     "Why didn't we just go to your nightclub?" Raphael asked.

     "Because sometimes being there feels like work and I am trying to unwind from work and have a peaceful evening with my closest friend Raphael Santiago," Magnus replied. "Besides, we'll work our way to the raging clubs later on. We gotta start peaceful and work our way up."

     They entered a pub called the Hunter's Moon and headed over to the bar. The bartender was a pretty woman with mocha skin and a beautiful head of curls. She had scars along her neck, but she made no attempt to hide them, which must have meant she was very comfortable with it. She dropped two napkins in front of the guys as they took their seats at the bar.

     "Magnus," the bartender greeted. "Nice to see you again."

     "Thank you, Maia," Magnus replied. "This is my good friend Raphael. Don't you worry, Alec is still in the picture."

     "Good to know," she said. "I didn't want to ask just in case. But I am glad. But if you break that sweet boy's heart, you're not welcome back."

     "Noted."

     "Hello, Raphael," Maia greeted. "I'm Maia." She held out her hand and Raphael shook it respectfully.

     "Nice to meet you," Raphael said.

     "Can I get you boys any drinks?"

     "I'll take a cosmopolitan," Magnus ordered.

     "Tequila sunrise, please," Raphael added.

     "Coming right up," Maia said as she began to gather the liquors.  

     "So what do you think? It's small, quaint. The live music is usually pretty good," Magnus said, gesturing to the stage. Raphael turned to see a brunette man in a Star Wars tee and skinny jeans setting up sound equipment on the stage. He looked nerdy, but had slight muscular definition, and his ass filled in his jeans well. It didn't do anything for Raphael, but he could admit the boy was a beautiful specimen.

     Maia placed the two drinks in front of the pair. "That's my ex-boyfriend, Simon."

     "Should I boo him at your command?" Magnus asked.

     "No, we ended on really good terms and we're still friends. We were both just hung up on other people," Maia replied. 

     "He's very pretty for a straight boy," Magnus replied.

     "He's actually pansexual, if your friend wants him, or if you and Alec were looking for a third," Maia replied. Raphael bashfully smiled and Magnus chuckled. 

     "Alec doesn't seem keen on sharing or diverting his eyes elsewhere. What about you, Raphael? The boy catch your eye?"

     "I don't know him at all," Raphael said. "He's just an aesthetically pleasing stranger."

     "So you agree? You think he's really pretty?" Magnus asked.

     "I feel like you just referenced something beneath me," Raphael replied.

     "If you're an artsy literature type, you'd like Simon. He's all about uncovering deep literary themes and subliminal messages and concepts of movies and shows and stuff like that. He's always comparing it to literature," Maia replied.

     "I don't think those two go together," Raphael argued.

     "You'd be surprised how often opposites attract and complement one another, Raphael," Magnus said.

     "Either way, be sure to give him a big tip," Maia said before heading to another patron. The lights dimmed and Raphael took a sip of his drink before turning to the stage. 

     The boy brought the microphone stand closer to him. "Hello everyone, my name is Simon Lewis. If this is your first night at Hunter's Moon, welcome. We hope you like it here. If you're a regular, welcome back. We're happy to see you again. This song goes out to all of you emotionally unavailable bitches out there."

     The audience laughed at his joke and he began to slowly play a slow, romantic tune.

     " _I can tell your story cuz I can tell your type. Your heart has been broken by a different guy. I can tell your soul is aching because so is mine. You say we could be perfect, but in another time."_ Simon began to strum a little bit faster and the tempo picked up. The audience cheered and Raphael took another drink. He had to admit, the man's voice was velvety smooth and beautiful.  _"I really don't care, I ain't worried 'bout your history. I can tell you like me, you can't keep it a mystery. You can't hide how you feel, you revealed it when you kissed me. So let me be by your side, let me love you, you can trust me."_

The singer's head looked up from the mic and made eye contact with Raphael. Raphael smiled at the man and took another drink, keeping the contact. Simon smiled back and kept his gaze at the man.  _"I'll help carry your baggage if you help carry my own. I'm not here to play games with you, I'm full grown. Put your faith in me darlin' and I'll follow where you go. Pick any place for us and I'll help make it our home."_

Simon took a break from Raphael's eyes to acknowledge the rest of the crowd. "Give a shoutout to Maia, whose keeping us all drunk tonight. She over pours. Tip her well." The crowd cheered and laughed at the brief intermitive statement before he continued.  _"I promise you baby I won't put on a show for you. I know you've been hurt before, and I have too. I'm not looking to hurt somebody the way they hurt us. I love your hands on me, but I'd rather have your trust."_

Raphael finished the rest of his drink and signaled to Maia that he would like another. He looked back at the stage and Simon was looking back at him. "Leather jacket guy, what are you having?"

     Raphael blushed a little. Luckily, it wasn't noticeable due to the dim lighting. "Tequila sunrise!" Raphael shouted over the music.

     "Good choice. People tend to go for that when they're feeling a little flirty," Simon replied. He winked at Raphael. "Maia, his drink is on me." Magnus gave Raphael an affirming pat on the shoulder and Raphael his his head lower, not knowing what to think about the man's gesture.  _"I really don't care, I ain't worried bout your history. I can tell you like me, you can't keep it a mystery. You can't hide how you feel, you revealed it when you kissed me. So let me be by your side, let me love you, you can trust me.  I'll help carry your baggage if you help carry my own. I'm not here to play games with you, I'm full grown. Put your faith in me darlin' and I'll follow where you go. I promise you baby,"_ the music began to slow to almost a complete halt.  _"I'm not here to put on.....a showwwwwww....."._ The last few notes lingered and Maia placed Raphael's new drink in front of him. The audience clapped for him and Raphael joined in the applause as well.

     "Thank you, thank you," Simon said. "If you liked that one, you are going to really like the next one....assuming you have one to two more drinks. Alcohol can only improve your night."

     Raphael smiled and took another sip of his drink. "Is it just me or was he mentally throwing your leather jacket across the room with his eyes?" Magnus asked.

     "It's still on my shoulders, so I assume it was just you," Raphael coyly countered. 

     "Fair enough." The night went on normally with Simon and Raphael exchanging glances back and forth during songs. He didn't interrupt his own sets anymore, he had to let the patrons converse among their own friends. Magnus waited for a song to end before he gestured to Raphael that he wanted to move to a new bar.

     "Let me get your bill," Maia said. "It may take me a minute or two." She flashed Simon some type of signal and the singer made his way off the stage. Raphael rolled his eyes and chugged the last of his fourth drink as Simon approached.

     "Hi there, I'm Simon," he greeted, holding his hand out. Raphael shook in politely. 

     "Raphael."

     "What did you think of the show?"

     "I think you're good. You sound very.......angelic."

     "Wow," Simon said astonishly. "That's incredibly sweet of you to say."

     "Well, I don't give out compliments often. I meant it."

     Simon smiled bashfully at Raphael. "I see you're about to leave, I was wondering if I could get your number before you left. I feel like you've learned a lot about me, but I would appreciate the opportunity getting to know you."

     Raphael bit his lip as he smiled, and nodded his head. "Sure, give me your phone." Simon handed his phone to Raphael and he began to create a new contact for himself before giving the phone back. "You better be as romantic as you are in those songs."

     Simon chuckled. "Full disclaimer: singing Simon is much more suave and confident than in-person Simon. You can edit and fine-tune a draft of a song until it's ready. It's a lot harder to perfect during a spontaneous interaction."

     "Well, how's this for a spontaneous interaction?" Raphael asked as he grabbed Simon's hips and pulled him in for a kiss. He was buzzed, so it was a little sloppy, but Simon returned with equal enthusiasm. They pulled apart and looked at each other with hunger.

     Simon cleared his throat and turned to Maia. "Thank you for over pouring."

     Raphael chuckled as Simon turned back to him. "I should head out. I'll text you soon, Simon."

     "Please do," Simon replied with an eager smile. Raphael and Magnus headed outside. Raphael took one more look backwards at Simon before he was met with the brisk winter air.

     "Well, Raphael," Magnus said. "I think tonight went rather smoothly. I am so glad Maia and I were able to arrange this for you."

     Raphael chuckled, unsurprised by his dear friend's interference in his love life. It definitely explained the suggestive interaction he had with the bartender before the show. "I hate you."

     "No you don't," Magnus countered. No, Raphael didn't. He was grateful to meet the handsome stranger and he reminisced on the feeling of the stranger's lips on his as the two of them walked to their next bar, which he was sure already wouldn't be as interesting.  


End file.
